


My Rich Uncle's Leftover Void

by BlueMoonHound



Series: Pipesstuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, God Tier Powers, pipesstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/BlueMoonHound
Summary: “Why are you carrying a pumpkin, Equius?”“I was actually going to ask you the same question.”





	My Rich Uncle's Leftover Void

**Author's Note:**

> a little interim oneshot between more immediately plot-relevant portions of pipesstuck :p

 

“Lalonde.”

She turns, and looks you up and down, and you at first think that she's giving you that look because she thinks it odd that you are wearing your moirail's pants, given that she is so much lower than you on the hemospectrum, but no, humans do not honor a hemospectrum, do they? Despite her violet eyes (she's no older than you, they should be gray) and her sophistication, she is red blooded. You shift your feet but otherwise avoid displaying your discomfort.

“Why are you carrying a pumpkin, Equius?”

“I was actually going to ask you the same question.”

“Why do you suppose I would know why you are carrying a pumpkin?”

“I was resting and it appeared on my stomach with no eksplanation. I was wondering if you might have some answer.”

Rose narrows her eyes at you.

“Are you god tier?”

“No?”

“What's your classpect again?”

“I am an heir of void.”

She flips one leg over the other so her funny little seer costume moves dramatically aside and pretends (somewhat successfully) to go back to reading.

“I dont know, Zahhak. We don't have anyone for you to ask, either.”

“Has someone else in your group managed to produce similar objects?”

“Jade can produce objects but she is a witch of space.”

You pause. Kanaya is a space player. Perhaps void and space are intrinsically related.

“I'll ask Maryam, then. Thank you rose.”

 

Kanaya doesn't know.

She so thoroughly does not know that she seems upset over it. She “has never managed to find any semblance of meaning in her powers beyond the rebirth business with the frogs”. You think you understand-- your classpect never meant much of anything to you, either. But now you are holding a pumpkin and questioning reality and you don't know where to turn.

“Why don't you talk to Eridan about this? I know you and Nepeta are in cahoots with him.”

“Why would he know anything about this? He has never created a pumpkin. He is not a space or a void player, and he is neither an heir nor a witch.”

“This is true, but out of the surviving members of our group, he's the only one who has managed to obviously, explicitly use his classpect powers without god tier.”

“What makes you say that?”  
Kanaya gives you the most exasperated look you think you have ever seen on her face. Her glow brightens.

“You really think that wand had any actual power in it?”

Oh.

You vaguely remember Eridan rushing into the large room where you had faced Makara and there was a very, very bright flash of white light-- he was definitely carrying a wand, he has a wand that he carries around and uses on people but you had never considered – you'd only see him use it once or twice before the incident with the highblood and it had never killed anyone before that – you glance at Kanaya's midriff without really meaning to, and then you leave as quickly as you can.

 

“Is that edible?”

Eridan Ampora, once a nobleman, once a prideful seadweller, is now staring at your misshapen squash and wiggling his fins like a grub.

“Ampora, that is uncouth, not to mention off topic.”

“Aw-wh come on, Eq! I'm hungry. Are Earth human squashes edible?”

“I believe so...”

He snatches it. He spends a few minutes trying to figure out how to cut it open before he produces – is that one of the claws from Nepeta's gloves?? and carves away the top of it.

“S kinda gross,” he mentions, but he doesn't stop eating. “So ya wanted to ask about my powers.”

“Yes.”

“Well shoot, I'm not goin anywhere. What do ya want to know?”

He looks ridiculous, covered in orange plant goop. He's licking his fingers. You don't think you would have ever imagined anything like this if it weren't happening right in front of you, but here you are. He sets the … rind? … aside and leans onto his (sticky!) hands. How distasteful.

“How did you use them? What was your thought process?”

“I only ever used them when I was feelin particularly hopeless,” he says, frowning. “Now that I think about it, I think my powers are more about destroyin hope than anything. Never seemed to have any good control or understanding over hope to be honest.”

“This is true. Prince sounds like a controlling kind of aspect, but then again one would not expect maids to be quite as powerful as Aradia turned out to be. Heir probably is actually an inheritance aspect, however, if Lalonde and Strider are correct in their findings with Egbert. He seemed to grow more powerful as he progressed. Now, this could simply be maturing naturally but considering the name...”

“Maybe your powers are maturing as you progress, as ya say.”

“Perhaps.”

There's a pause in which Eridan helps himself to a glass of water from the tiny bathroom next to his quarters. He managed to find himself a room hidden so far in the depths of the meteor it was only accessible through the pipes themselves. There wasn't even a transportalizer in it. You have to admit you are a little jealous; it's a kind of privacy you haven't felt for perigrees. Being alone with Eridan isn't always any better than being constantly surrounded by the sounds of others, but sometimes he is quiet. Sometimes, you can even order him to be quiet, and he complies.

“What were you thinking about when you made the pumpkin?”

You jolt out of your thoughts. “Hmm?”

“What was going through your head? You know.”

“Oh, well, not much of anything, to be honest.”

“There you go!”

“What?”

“You're a void player! Thinking not much of anything, or maybe, nothing at all... that's thinkin about void, right? I don't know-w why you produced a human squash, but there you are.”

You stare at the empty pumpkin.

“Oh,” you decide. “Thank you for your time.”

Eridan salutes and drinks his glass of water.

 

“What are you doing?”

Nepeta's tail twitches, leaning over your shoulder.

“Nothing.”

“Equihiss…...” She tugs at your ear.

You refrain from speaking.

 

It feels like hours have passed.

Nepeta got bored and left, eventually, and most things sort of slipped out of all attention. Nothing. Nothing. NOTHING. How does one focus on _nothing_? You wish there were shits to give, and you're sure that you're shaking but you can't quite feel your body anymore.

_I just want to be free of this._

Suddenly you're aware that things have changed-- something clicked, and you open your eyes and there is a small green cube sitting in front of you.

You start to cry.

Time still hasn't quite returned to you and you're not sure how long this continues when Nepeta returns and wraps her arms around you.

“Eq what's wrong?”

“I did it. Nothing's wrong.” You laugh, and Nepeta lets you soak the shoulder of her coat.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> will this come back later? ... answer: if i finish this entire au, yes.  
> thanks to not-erix for betaing.


End file.
